User talk:DemonisAOH
People are CRAZY Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Airzel-of-haos page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 13:41, April 6, 2010 Your team Sorry, but I can't join. I am already part of a team. Agent A- Incoming!!!!!!!!!!! (talk) 19:52, April 6, 2010 (UTC) sorry I am already part of team Ventus--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 19:58, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Yo Dude W'hadup????? Juat Sayin' HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 14:12, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, a job never done. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 14:20, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hey, can I be the Ventus user? I am a split Ventus and Pyrus user. Oh, this is Bakuhorma. Hmmm Maybe I'll think about joining your team. As long as I get to brawl more. I am strongest in Aquos or Haos, but am officially a Aquos Brawler ILikeLyke (talk) 00:05, April 16, 2010 (UTC) No prob. I usually spend a long time on the team wiki brawling. When dimensions come out in June I'll probably be there. ILikeLyke (talk) 00:14, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Who's the leader? ILikeLyke (talk) 00:19, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Cheese I also love cheese!!Especially swiss cheese. Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 03:08, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah,that is my second favorite cheese. Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 22:38, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I just realized... That you said your best Bakugan is Strikeflier! Me too! Lyke - Cù Sìth Ascendant 00:17, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Why did you though? I remembered because you said that was the reason your name is Airzel. Lyke - Cù Sìth Ascendant Huh? Who? Lyke - Cù Sìth Ascendant 23:39, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Thanks :D Lyke - Cù Sìth Ascendant 02:07, April 23, 2010 (UTC) QFT Nice! The quote is something special... "Vandals just suck. Good Bye. THIS ISN'T , WASN'T, And NEVER WILL BE YOUR LITTLE PLAYGROUND!:Airzel-of-haos". Abce2|''War. ''[[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 22:00, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Nice. I remember of getting one of my poem's published when I was younger. Here's an idea, try putting the quote in big font or something at the top of you talk/or/user page.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 22:04, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Poet I saw your message on Abce's talk page and are you really a published poet? Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 00:14, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 13:48, April 28, 2010 (UTC) evolutions Evolutions for the past two seris have had to things incomon have part of the previous name in them and the bakugan form looks simalar to the previous form Merlix has neither IMGS. I can't re-color any black or white... Oh well, i made you a Pyrus Mega Nemus and a Darkus StrikeFlier. [[User:TwinStar|''T.S.∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity Is Everything.]] 22:26, April 30, 2010 (UTC) SNm.png S.Sf.jpg You're welcome. [[User:TwinStar|''T.S.∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity Is Everything.]] 22:34, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Reply Guess it's just you...Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 01:50, May 1, 2010 (UTC) yeah ebay ...? [[User:TwinStar|''T.S.∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity Is Everything.]] 17:46, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ...you mean why i put a @? Well, i like it, just as Rec likes '''W. [[User:TwinStar|''T.S.∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity Is Everything.]] 17:47, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ...well, then my @ key is broken. [[User:TwinStar|''T.S.∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity Is Everything.]] 17:52, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. [[User:TwinStar|''T.S.∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity Is Everything.]] 18:16, May 1, 2010 (UTC) haos i didnt insult haos but if you want ill take the picture done ok tanks thanks if you could choose one unrealesd bakugan and battle gear who would you chose sorry just curiuos ok My choice good choices mine would be a darkus splight 1000g and barias gear 80g ( it would have been terrorcrest but im getting one soon through the post from ebay!) smart hey im smart i change my team against different oppnents and darkus splight was for my darkus team because its not very good and i have a 650g dharak on the team also barias is because i have no haos battle gears along with subterra so i did think my choices through well done if you have managed to read all this because it is very very very very very very very very long p.s very very very very very cool what time is it in america its 10:13pm in england pm on sunday or saturday its almost sunday herethat means were ahead of you on time it was my birthday recentl and ive got loads of money so ive bought loads of bakugan of ebay like terrorcrest silver 110g sample dna code, maxus dragonoid, aqous lythirus no g no dna, pyrus linehalt no g no dna code, lumino dragonoid subterra 750g with dna code and a pyrus lumino dragonoid no dna code and 810g yeah im going to bed soon and i dont mind if i cant use some of them on dimensions night and strikeflier does rock Reply. I guess, I'm usually the only 1 here at times. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 00:59, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ...seems so... [[User:TwinStar|''T.S.∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity Is Everything.]] 01:04, May 2, 2010 (UTC) hey its rayne sorry i still havent gotten this whole signature thing down yet T.T Darkus Rayne/ Sometimes its not about winning. 02:11, May 2, 2010 (UTC) This is a test. A.O.H. / life is only so good 20:11, May 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Challenge You're on! --Hikari Okami (Wolf of Light) 13:39, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Dang. Airzel! You got forbidden images on your User Page! ''T.S.∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 16:36, May 8, 2010 (UTC) fine, i'll take em off. A.O.H. / Life is only so good (talk) 16:36, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ...i hate SpinMaster. [[User:TwinStar|''T.S.∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 16:37, May 8, 2010 (UTC) would may/june bakugan be forbidden? A.O.H. / Life is only so good (talk) 16:38, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I dunno. [[User:TwinStar|''T.S.∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 16:40, May 8, 2010 (UTC) a poem. Oh Spinmaster, how you epic fail so much astounds me. A.O.H. / Life is only so good (talk) 16:41, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Indeed. [[User:TwinStar|''T.S.∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 16:42, May 8, 2010 (UTC) thanks hey thanks dude my aranaut review is the best! sphkr.jpg aqlum.jpg ...if you don't like them, i'll make other versions. [[User:TwinStar|''T.S.∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 20:40, May 11, 2010 (UTC) OK. [[User:TwinStar|''T.S.∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 21:01, May 11, 2010 (UTC) vekr.jpg ...Ventus Krakix. [[User:TwinStar|''T.S.∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 19:58, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ☆ Here. I made him in two cloror balances, altough it's not very visible. spph.jpg spph2.jpg [[User:TwinStar|''T.S.∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 11:24, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ☆ I experimented, and so made this Haos Krakix. It's my first such recolor. Haokr.jpg [[User:TwinStar|''T.S.∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 15:58, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ☆ Here. SDharakxxxx.jpg [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 00:04, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Dang, you're fast, I made one where the yellow is blue. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 00:07, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ...guess what?! I made four different versions. (1)SDharakxxxx.jpg (2) SDharakxxxx.jpg (3)SDharakxxxx.jpg (4)SDharakxxxx.jpg [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 00:13, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ☆ ...here. scddm.jpg|Version 1 scddm1.jpg|Version 2 [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 16:10, May 23, 2010 (UTC) yo yo i just read your user page who is poncho is that even a name cool oh cool do we have a barwler of every atrribute? ok not much not much im just chilin relaxin and maxing ... You have a shattered mind, no offense. Drago99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! (talk) 01:44, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Ok... Drago99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! (talk) 01:55, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ☆ You do now it's hard for me to make a Black or White. Still, here you go. Coredemxrhx (1).jpg Coredemxrhx (1)(2).jpg [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''What about a Hug?!]] 19:38, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Here's a better version. It's a image error. Oh, and you're welcome. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''What about a Hug?!]] 20:18, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Reply Protect your family with the gift of an RV.Abce2|''Free Lemonade ''[[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 21:38, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ☆ Day, night... It's all the same. Time keeps moving. For now. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''What about a Hug?!]] 12:17, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ...no, Prickley will. Then you. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''What about a Hug?!]] 12:20, May 31, 2010 (UTC) No, he's . And i have a shattered mind. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''What about a Hug?!]] 12:24, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Everywhere. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''What about a Hug?!]] 12:26, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ...eh? [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''What about a Hug?!]] 12:46, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Reply Your a rollback now. No, we didn't change any constitutional rights.Abce2|''Free Lemonade ''[[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 18:25, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Reply You can revert vandalism easier now.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 18:27, May 31, 2010 (UTC) My new blog!!! You must check my new blog it`s better now!!! its paulina lol they knew i was joking about kicking u off the team right? they better have known i cant lose my intelegience gatherer XD Darkus Rayne/ FLIPITYWIDGET / *sigh* my coredem loves the keyboard/ LAMA O.o did i spell that right/ helix drago does to T.T (talk) 16:55, June 4, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean? im looking at the board of top brawlers in downtown and i aint on it at all . . . Steelearth14 (talk) 16:18, June 5, 2010 (UTC) You should... A.O.H, you should check my blog "Do you play playstations games?" because i`m using it now to write funny stories what have happened to me when i`m playing some games the stories are funny but if don`t get the humour of them we don`t have the same humour sense, rigth? From: Laughing Hyena12. meet me on bd I want you to have it! A.O.H i want to give you something its not much and i don`t know what it is but i hope you will try it because i found this in the internet but i don`t wanna tell you that now. Here try this in BD: XDR3S BD24U and i really don`t know what it is. Win #7 for me. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problem but Monarus ain't one Hit me. 17:53, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Nice! Nice job on 1000 edits!!!!! =) D99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! (talk) 22:39, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Well I forgot to update my goals and I missed 3 so it happens to everybody. D99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! (talk) Cool. Answer Most keyboards have a key that says "Prnt Scrn," but I have an app on my computer called "Snipping Tool." --Recgameboy | I got 99 problem but Monarus ain't one Hit me. 20:22, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Well, that stinks. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problem but Monarus ain't one Hit me. 20:24, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Or you could do what I do to get all my Fanon pics. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problem but Monarus ain't one Hit me. 20:27, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Since my phone takes CLEAR pics, I take pictures of the screen, I use to use a camera. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problem but Monarus ain't one. 20:44, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey A.O.H It's Agent Z. You wanna battle me on Dimensions?